<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Camping woes by Aquietwriter25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513384">Camping woes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25'>Aquietwriter25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Varian/Var aka Varian/Varian [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Camping, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Moon Powers Varian (Disney), Varian Needs a Hug (Disney), Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:49:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is obvious that Var does not like Rapunzel and her friends given their history, he never forgave her like his partner did.</p><p>However when the group goes on an camping trip and Varian gets kidnapped by Cassandra and the ghost girl.</p><p>Var and Rapunzel have to team up to save him.</p><p>They have 2 different personality.</p><p>Varian is sweet, kind, understanding and everything he is in season 3.</p><p>Var is bitter, sarcastic, vengeful. And basically the personality he has from the end of season 1.</p><p>Of course he has an huge soft spot for Varian :).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Varian/Varian (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Varian/Var aka Varian/Varian [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For those who haven't read my other stories, Var is Varisn thr Villian one who turned on Rapunzel and her friends for not helping him with his dad.</p><p>My original story he suddenly appears in the present world and Varian and the other Varian named Var form an romantic relationship.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You cant be serious".</p><p>Varian sighed as he finished packing his gaze landing on his partner who looked non to happy, his arms crossed over his chest irritation clearly on his features. Eyes half lided as he looked at his bag with disinterest.</p><p>"Nobody is forcing you to go". Varian hoisted his bag onto his back. "Its been along while since I went camping and I wanna hang out with my friends".</p><p>Var scowled at the mention of *friends*. The friends being Rapunzel and her squad even though she had basically pushed them aside, his older partner still was close to the group. </p><p>Looking away Var sighed scrubbing an hand over his face shoulders slumping.</p><p>"Let me go pack my things".</p><p>"Your coming?". Varian perked up. </p><p>"I have to, knowing you, youd find yourself in some sort of trouble. And you cab hardly count on the princess to save you".</p><p>Ignoring the jab at Rapunzel Varian tackled Var into an hug.</p><p>"Thank you, thank you, thank you".</p><p>"Yeah yeah". Amusment drifted in Var's eyes. "Now let me go". He gently pushed Varisn off him. "If I am gonna be ready by the time they come i need to start packing". </p><p>Varian sat on the bed Ruddiger on his lap watching Var pack pet and owner exchanged an grin before looking out the window, he could see Rapunzel and her friends approaching their house. </p><p>This was going to be fun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Varian!". Rapunzel hugged her friend tightly who laughed hugging the princess back. "Are you excited for an fun, roughing it camping trip".</p><p>"Blondie it's not really roughing it when your only about an hslf hour away from..ok ok ill shut up". Eugune quickly added as Rapunzel glared at him.</p><p>To everyone's surprise Var came out of the house, an list in hand checking off in his head to make sure he packed everything. </p><p>"I can't believe you got mr. Grumpy hates our guts especially Rapunzel pants to come camping with us". Eugune stated in disbelief.</p><p>"Let's make one thing clear". Var barked storing his list of supplies in his bag. "I'm going for Varian,not for you. Any of you.  I would much rather be working on experiments right now. But even I know love doesn't come without sacrifice. So let's just get this weekend over with". He grumbled pulling Varian with him.</p><p>The rest of the group exchanged looks before shrugging following the two Varians. Unaware that they were being watched.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Would you just pick an spot!?". Var stated impatiently "we've been at this for hours. It's going to get dark soon!".</p><p>"You cant just pick any old spot". Lance stated in an matter of fact tone. "The key is to pick". The large male gulped at the intense glare sent his way. "This spot". Lance squeaked.</p><p>"Ooook about time". Eugune dropped his stuff on the  ground, "Blondie why don't you and I get the tents up. Varian you and Var go get some firewood. Lancr dont touch anything".</p><p>"C'mon". Varian gently tugged Var with him grateful to Eugene for the distraction, Var could be quite bad tempered at times. Especially when it had to do with Rapunzel and her friends".</p><p>The two Varians walked aways off searching for wood, Var kicked an stick </p><p>"Would you stop looking like someone stole your lab equipment". Varian joked picking up an pile an sticks.</p><p>"Not funny". Var grumbled but his lips twitched ever so slightly. </p><p>Putting the sticks in an pile Varian tugged his partner close resting his forehead against Var who closed his eyes with an sigh, you could see lines around his eyes. </p><p>"Look I know it can be difficult seeing them, but your not here alone. I am here with you. You need to learn to relax". </p><p>"Your one to talk". Var smirked. "I had to drag you from the Lab last night just to go to bed".</p><p>"Ok ok fine both of us have an problem of overworking I get it". Varian rolled his eyes grinning which was matched with Var.</p><p>Picking up an few more sticks Varian stood wiping his hands on his pants.</p><p>"Well I think that's enough firewood, let's head back to the camp. I am sure Rapunzel and the gang have gotten the tent up, and even started dinner by now".</p><p>They were heading back when Var glanced behind him eyes narrowed suspiciously,he paused in mid step holding his staff raising it in the air. The liquid in the containers turning an bright green illuminating light in the dark. </p><p>"Var?". Varian stated softly freezing when he felt eyes in the distance. "This isent good". He mumbled taking an step back.</p><p>"Get back to the camp". Var's tone low holding an hostility to it. "I'll handle this". He started for his pocket which had some Vials in it.</p><p>"Are you nuts?!? I am not going to leave you by yourself!".</p><p>"Go!!". Var barked features angry taking an running start he threw an few at the shadowed figure the colors bursting of green </p><p>Varian quickly scanned around for any source of an weapon eyes spotting an long stick the Teenager raced for it.</p><p>"What are you doing?!?". Var barked jumping out of the way as the shadow lunged at him, throwing an few more Vials. "Why cant you ever just listrn when I tell you to do somthing!?".</p><p>"Oh because leaving you to fed for yourself is such an amazing idea". Snapping off the branch Varian rushed to his </p><p>"I have the situation handled! I dont need you getting hurt!".</p><p>An large bear came into the clearing an growl escaping her mouth, it was then that Varian noticed somthing. Behind the mana bear was 3 cubs and they were stuck in some kind of trap.</p><p>"So that's why". Varian jerked his head up as the bear lunged at Var who was blocking the teeth with his staff.</p><p>"Easy easy" Varisn rushed in front of Var holding his hands out to show he was no harm. "Were not going to hurt, your babies are stuck? We can help".</p><p>"What are you doing?". Var hissed in disbelief.</p><p>"Look behind her".</p><p>Raising an brow Var looked around his partner only to see what Varisn was talking about, he knelt on the ground digging around in his bag.</p><p>"Dont worry". Varians tone soft. The bear calming down. "Were going to help your babies. Everything is going to be just fine".</p><p>Putting on gloves Var slowly approached the babies stilling only for an second as the mama bear looked st him, before edging to the babies.</p><p>"Dont worry". Varian stated quietly. "Will save your babies. Everything is fine". </p><p>Little did they know after being gone for so long Rapunzel and her friends had been worried as it was taking to long, and went to find them.</p><p>"Do you think we should help?". Eugune whispered through the bushes.</p><p>"Let's wait an few minutes, if the mama bear shows any sign of aggression then we will intervene".</p><p>Var wore his goggles and gloves his eyes knitted in concentration slowly prying the jaws on the 3 cubs off.</p><p>Varian and Var breathed an sigh of relief as the babies were freed Varians hands slowly lowered as the Mama bear rushed to her Cubs. Walking quietly around them Varian knelt next to Var running his gloved hand through Var's black hair. Who let out an soft sigh relaxing into the touch </p><p>"Good job". Varian's tone soft. "I am proud of you".</p><p>"Thanks you weren't bad yourself". He pressed into Varian's frame who wrapped an arm around him, both Teenagers watched on as Mama bear and cubs went into the darkened Forrest.</p><p>"Well ill be". Eugune stated. "They actually did it".</p><p>Rapunzel smiled as Varian and Var pressed their foreheads together eyes closing.</p><p>"C'mon guys let's head back to the camp". Tsking an step the princess cringed when her foot crushed an branch.</p><p>"We've got company". Var's features hardened holding his staff up. His eyes morphed into irritation when he saw Rapunzel grinning sheepishly at them. "Never mind it was just Forrest dwellers". </p><p>"What are you calling forrest".</p><p>"Eugune that's enough". Rapunzel touched her boyfriends shoulder. </p><p>Eugune glared at Var who smirked wrapping an arm around Varian's shoulders leading him in the direction of the campsite. He smirked behind him as Eugene sulked walking with his girlfriend.</p><p>Maybe Camping would be fun after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lance that meal was amazing". Varian stated leaning back patting his stomach. "You sure do know how to cook".</p><p>"I'm glad you liked it". Lance gathered together the dishes. "Var what did you think?".</p><p>Finishing the last of his meal Var leaned back on his arm, shrugging an arm wrapping around Varian.</p><p>"It didnt suck".</p><p>While it seemed like an insult it was as close to an complement as anyone had gotten out of him, besides Varian of course. </p><p>Lancr beamed chest swelling with pride. </p><p>He went to put the meal away not wanting to ruin the moment.</p><p>"Varian is everything ok?". Rapunzel asked her friend who seemed to be in an daze.</p><p>"Huh? Oh yeah I am fine". Varian forced an smile. "I'm just kinda tired. I think I am going to call it an night".</p><p>Rapunzel and Var exchanged looks as Varian went into his and Var's tent, pulling out an flashlight he began to scan an few books, jolting as an hand was on his shoulder.</p><p>"Easy it's just me". Var's eyes gleamed in the tent like an shadow. "Your not fooling me eith this im tired business. We stay up alot later then this almost every night". He sat down. "Talk to me what's wrong?".</p><p>"I was looking through these books before the trip was planned, to find an area to camp where their wasent any bears. There should have been no bears in this area".</p><p>"Yet we just so happen to stumble upon an mother and her cubs"  Var stated hand to his chin. "Its almost as if it was" </p><p>"Planned!". They both stated in union.</p><p>"Theres only one enemy who would be cruel like this".</p><p>"Cassandra".</p><p>Varian put his head in his hands he had hoped they would leave them alone, an shudder washed over him at the thought of their last encounter. </p><p>He felt an gloved hand on his own.</p><p>Varian's gaze drifted up meeting Var's firm gaze.</p><p>"Nothing is going to happen to you. Not on my watch".</p><p>Varian's lips twitched gratefully nuzzling his partner prompting both to let out content sighs. The moment was ruined by Varian letting out an yawn prompting Var to chuckle, running his fingers through the older Teenagers hair.</p><p>"C'mon time to give that genius brain of yours some rest". Settlinf down next to the older man he tugged Varian against him, maneuvering him so his head was resting on his chest. His fingers carded through the black hair gaze straight ahead deep in thought.</p><p>If Varians theory was correct Cassandra and the ghost girl wouldn't stop until they got Varian. </p><p>Var gazed down at his partner who slumbered peacefully in his arms, he held him closer his eyes drifting shut. </p><p>The group slept on unaware of the events that were about to unfold.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing that Varian realized when he woke up that he was no longer in the arms of his warm mate, but attached to an cold chair.</p><p>"Wakey, wakey".</p><p>Varian gasped cold suddenly hitting his body when ice water was thrown on him, coughing and sputtering he blinked an few times vision going into focus.</p><p>"Cassandra". Varian stated in shock. "Where am I! What do you want?!?".</p><p>"What no how are you to an old friend?". Cassandra approached the Teenager, "now I feel insulted".</p><p>Varians expression darkened struggling to break free of the binds.</p><p>"Good luck with that". Cassandra let out an bark of laughter. "These rocks </p><p>"Cassandra WHAT do you want".</p><p>"No small talk, fine will just cut to the chase. We both know you somehow got some of the Moonstones power. And I want it back. </p><p>Varian stiffened as Cassandra approached him.</p><p>"Its bad enough Rapunzel has some of the power but now you to. This is my Power MINE. This is my destiny. And don't worry about your friends finding you. I left Var with them. And we both know they dont work together. Now".</p><p>Cassandra's sword came up to Varian.</p><p>"I will get my power back one way or another".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Var paced back and forth features anything but calm  he has woken up with Varian just gone, and his partner wasent one to just disappear not without telling him where he was going.</p><p>"Any luck?". Rapunzel stated as the rest of the group met up after looking for Varisn the last half hour.</p><p>"Nothing". Lance stated. "Its like he disappeared into thin air".</p><p>"This is an big forrest the kid could be anywhere".</p><p>"I know where he is". Var's angry tone cut through the air. His back to the group. "Varian talked about last night how Bears dont just suddenly come in this location". He knelt down grabbing the book from the tent. </p><p>"Hes right". Rapunzel stated flipping through the book. "According to this guide there shouldnt be any bears near this area".</p><p>"Varian thought Cassandra was in the area, it's been awhile since we've seen her. And she knows Varian has Moonstone powers".</p><p>"Makes sense". Eugune stated. "The kid was able to wield that kind of power, and with Cassandra harboring the Moonstone. Shed want the rest of its power" </p><p>"UGH!!". Varian slammed his fists into the tree, his breathing ragged eyes gazing down at his feet. Features angry.</p><p>"Var?". Rapunzel reached out eyes concerned. </p><p>"I promised him I wouldnt let anything happen to him, and within hours hes gone. What kind of boyfriend am I if I cant even keep my partner safe".</p><p>"Hey". Rapunzel touched Var's arm who glared at her. "Dont worry we will find him. I promise".</p><p>"Sorry princess". Var tugged his arm away. "But we all know how well you keep your promises".  He stormed past the group. "I'll find Varian myself".</p><p>The group exchanged looks.</p><p>"Eugune I need you and Lance to go back to Corona, find help, I am going to go with Var. The last thing we need is an angry Varian trying to take on Cassandra alone".</p><p>"Right Blondie, come on Max, Lance".</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>